


The space between an once upon a time and the happy ever after

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Internal Monologue, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every story needs a narrator,  and every narrator needs a story even if  is only his side of the story... a life story...A little recount of  Cyrus toughs in his journey called life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading about my favorite ship, and I got inspired and this Is the result, I know that is no the best work here but is my baby work... please be nice.

**A first sight **  
If someone asks, the answer is no, because actually the first time he saw him was far away and just about to get yelled by Buffy for being a awful person.

**Negotiations**  
Alright, being part of the deal wasn't his plan, was uncomfortable, but a chocolate chocolate chip muffin later all was forgotten.

**Complaining**  
He loves his friends, and he is ready for listen all the bad things that Buffy have to say about that scary basketball guy, even if he gets distracted with the cutest dimples and that bright eyes... and what was he saying? Oh yeah Team Buffy.

**Comfort**  
He was a mess, a ball of nervousness and sweat a few minutes ago, but he knew what to do... breath, count, sing and swing (low) and repeat... it will be fine, and it was fine... that T.J. guy needed to learn how to do too... even if the swing set now is a little bit more... wild.

**Invitation**  
The more, the merrier right? He's always open for a new friend, even if that friend is the archi nemesis of one of your best friends (that sounds like a super villain) eventually all of them have to get along... in the future... preferably before his party.

**Celebrate**  
A celebration, the first step in the path of the adulthood ( sounds weird in a way but not so much). There are family, friends, there are joy, and then a party, a noisy, great super fun party.

**Party**  
There's music, dance and drama... but to be honest what will be of his life without the drama... there are confessions and friendship, then again joy and a bottle of sparkle cider that is not cooperating not without help ( he is almost sure that he eventually could open it, for his next birthday, maybe) thanks not so super villain... hey his face is everywhere.

**Sad**  
Why his life has to change? No, he is being selfish, his life isn't changing the life of his best friend is about to change, he needs to be supportive, strong friend... but no one wants to say goodbye .

**Goodbye**  
Buffy's gone, and she left without a goodbye, left without her time capsule, full of good memories she left with a big part of his heart.

**Missing**  
If she were here, they wouldn't be that sad, she would put some kind of sense at the current Jandi drama... and she would teach him how to do a freaking somersault.

**Surprise**  
Never in his craziest dreams he could have thought that his new friend were good with kids and that he actually can do sports without being a total disaster... both things are a pleasant surprise.

**Changes**  
He can't pinpoint the moment that everything changed, maybe because it was a gradual thing, but that hug was something different, not in a bad way but less hurtful, absolutely yes.

**Music**  
The plan was simple, get Buffy "accidentally " trapped, challenging her, rise her spirit, and then she was back to the team... but not all went according to the plan, she was there, she accepted the challenge, she won, but she had good news too, and then a musical apology? Shocking.

**Mediator**  
The three musketeers, the chipmunks, Harry, Ron and Hermione... they didn't have that kind of... fights? They didn't split up and left someone in the middle... well maybe they do.

**Danger**  
Dance with the danger, actually was in his bucket list, literally, but the danger could be anything; a skateboard, check, a bunch of angry teenagers waiting for muffins, check, dance classes, almost check, ride a motorcycle, check... a gun that's enough to say no... it should be enough for everyone but apparently is not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyes **

There's a lot of difficult (and simple) things that he can't do, and ignore those sad, puppy eyes, it's one of these things, even if his friends are dragging him in a different direction.

**Apologies**

Even if was the most weird way to apologize (and thinking about that now the words "I'm sorry " never come (or yes?)) sure, I was only matter of time, the words, and that face were so sincere.

**Friends to my friends**

Being friend of Jonah never was difficult (oh, that boy was very amicable) at first a little uncomfortable yes, but now everything was fluid, and being able to build a new friendship between him and T.J. was awesome, now they were the sharing secrets buddies.

**Comfort**

When you lose someone who was a very important part of your life, one of the first things that you think is " I never could be able to see them again, to talk, to hug, to kiss, to say that you love them" you felt the loneliness, the regrets about the things that you could do and you didn't have the time to do... but then you see at the people who are at your side, family, people that love you and cares about you... and you know that you can do it, you can find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back here, it's been a long, painful time since the last time.  
I loose so much. But I'm sure that I'm going to get my energy and happiness back eventually.  
Meanwhile I'm going to try put my ideas in words, I have a lot of these, I just need time. 
> 
> Love for everyone.


End file.
